I don't want to be the only one!
by Y. Honey
Summary: After another fight with Mr. J and learning that Poison Ivy's not up to listen to her romantic problems anymore, a depressed Harley decides it's time for her to find and befriend the henchwomen of all the other Bat-villains; after all, if they love their boss as she loves the Joker, it's only natural for all of them to be friends... right?
1. Harley's idea

Disclaimer: Batman and all related characters are the property of DC comics.

I don't want to be the only one!

By

Y. Honey

Chapter 1

Harley's idea.

0-0

Pamela Isley knew that she would not sleep much that night when she heard the secret knock at her door and after opening, found Harely Quin kneeling on her doormat, hands pressing her bleeding stomach as she cried desperately for help.

"I-I didn't get the joke again," the Joker's henchwoman said weakly. "It's my fault."

"We'll talk about the asshole you insist in calling boyfriend material later, Harley," Ivy hushed as she helped her friend stagger inside her domain. "Right now we'll have to patch you up."

Hours later, Pamela sat in a comfortable sofa, drinking a simple glass of water and listening to the, by now very familiar, story of Harley's most recent romantic tragedy. Which, of course, involved her messing up the last encounter between the Joker and Batman; apparently, Harley had forgotten to activate a bomb of some sorts, and she and psycho-clown had only managed to escape the Bat by some miracle. Of course, the Joker had accused Quinn of ruining his joke and had stabbed her and kicked her out of their van. Luckily, they had been driving near her park, and Harley had managed to crawl all the way to her door.

"...And that's when you helped me," Harley finished. "Thank you, Red. I can always count on you when Mr. J and I have a lover's quarrel, right?"

Ivy ran a tired hand through her hair and sighed. "Frankly, Harley, I'm completely, absolutely and utterly tired of this! I don't even think we can continue being friends if you don't stop this! You must understand that man is going to kill you for real one of these days, or cripple you just for fun! You really need to leave that crazy bastard. Can't you see?"

"Red, I know you're saying this just out of concern, but I'm not leaving Mr. J," the delusional blonde responded. "I'm sure he'll treat me better soon."

The former botanist sighed and swallowed her frustration. She knew Harley wouldn't change her mind, and upsetting her while she healed would only make the process take longer which in turn would extend Quinn's suffering. Choosing to let the matter rest for the night, Ivy stood and headed for the door.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Har. Try to sleep now," This said, Poison Ivy retreated to her chambers, leaving her friend to the care of the many healing plants she had grown around her.

Once alone, the disgraced psychiatrist tried to relax while Ivy's plants healed her but the words she had spoken kept circling in her mind. It was normal for Pamela to try and split her from Mr. J but she had never said something so soon after she helped her with the wounds Joker gave her. And that thing about her being tired of her love troubles was unnerving her a lot… Why couldn't Poison Ivy understand that love like the one she had for her puddin' would always win in the end even after so many hardships?

"Why aren't there others like me?" Harley wondered. If other women could love men similar to Joker, then she could have friends in the same situation; friends she could relate to and talk to about love trouble!

Not that she disliked Pammie, not at all; Harley loved Pamela and they were best friends… but Poison Ivy knew nothing about romance and was too much of a Joker hater for Harley. Sure, Harley Quin knew that friends didn't have to share all the same interests and was entirely alright with spending time with Ivy as long as the Joker wasn't mentioned. But still… it would be nice if she could hang out with girls who understood her romantic problems and could sympathize with them.

"I wonder if that's even possible…" the blonde whispered weakly and, as she fell asleep, the ghost of an idea started forming in her troubled mind

_Next day…_

Poison Ivy was surprised as an extremely excited Harley jumped into her bed and started talking about something at lightning fast speed. This, of course, annoyed Ivy a little bit; not the part of having doctor Quinzel hugging her, as Ivy rather enjoyed that, it was the '_she's speaking so fast I can't understand her'_ aspect of the blonde's attentions what was troubling the deadly botanist.

"Slow down Har, I can't understand what you're talking about!" Poison Ivy requested while breaking the blonde's hug. "And it's nice seeing my plants healed you already; now calm down, take a deep breath and try talking as if you're not a hyperactive child on a sugar rush."

Harley did as she was told and then, she spoke again. "I finally found the answer, Ivy! I know you hate it when I talk about Mr. J so I won't do it again because I love you and you're my best friend but I still want to talk about the Joker but since I can't talk about him with you then I realized that I can talk about Mr. J if I find other girls like me!"

"Your lung capacity is as surprising as usual," Ivy noted, eyebrow rising as she analyzed the arguments of her friend. "So you want to find other girls who like the Joker as much as you do?"

"Of course not!" Harley pouted. "The idea is to find girls who are in love with people like Mr. J so I can talk to them! That way I won't bother you with it. And our friendship will be safe. Isn't it brilliant?"

"No, it's not," Ivy replied. "My idea is that you leave the Joker, not that you stop talking about him with me. Besides… where would you find girls who are in love with men from Arkham? I've met henchwomen before but I bet they don't love the guy who hires them."

"That's where you're wrong, Red!" Quinn disputed. "I was thinking really hard and I remembered hearing about the girl who's been hanging out with Mad Hatter for the last couple of years!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," the redhead answered not really paying attention. "Anyway, are you sure it's the same one? Remember what he does to little girls, Harley."

"I gotta admit you have a point," Harley Quinn conceded, recalling Jervis Tetch's habit of raping and murdering blonde girls. Harley, however, didn't let remembering something so grim derail her from her current train of thought. "But I know there's someone else who has the same romantic problems I do!"

"If you're thinking of her, I'd say she doesn't count," Poison Ivy stated. "She's almost in the same situation as you but…"

"Her boyfriend always puts her in a collision course with us, I know… and she always chooses Batsy over us, anyway!"

"True that," Ivy agreed. "Not that we need her but Catwoman siding with Batman is quite unnerving, if I may say so."

"Yeah, I know," Harley became pensive then, and slid off Ivy's bed so she could slowly walk around it. "Still, there must be someone, somewhere. I gotta look for a girl… or girls! Like me, Red. It's for the sake of our friendship, too."

"You're not going to drop this idea, are you?" Pamela sighed. "Look, Har… what if I say that I have a lead for you to start your search?"

"You do?"

"Yes, I know of a girl like you, but you don't like her."

"T-that doesn't matter, just tell me who she is!" Quinn demanded.

"Peyton Riley," Ivy offered, knowing full well her friend's dislike of the new Ventriloquist and hoping this would convince her that this idea was not worth the effort.

"Peyton 'Sugar' Reily? That pompous bitch is not like me!" a rather offended Harley shot back. "She stole Mr. Wesker's gang and is nothing but a cheap imitator! Who cares if she thinks the Scarface doll loves her? It's just a dummy! She's not like me at all, Red, don't even hint it again!"

"Sorry, I won't do that again," Pamela apologized, now sitting on her bed and stretching, trying to ignore her friend's outburst. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just dump the Joker and stay with me? That way you wouldn't have to try and find girls who are Arkham groupies."

"I'm not an Arkham groupie," Harley pouted.

"I hate it when you do that face," Ivy sighed, not being able to resist how cute her friend looked when she pursed her lips like that. "Fine, fine! What about Eddies' henchwomen, or Two Face's pair of supposed girlfriends? That would be a start, right?

The blonde's face lit up after hearing the suggestions. "Yeah, they might be like me! But Eddie's gone straight and Harvey's in Arkham right now, so I wouldn't know how to find them."

"If it's so difficult, then it might not be worth it, Har," Pamela offered. "Why don't you drop this idea?"

"Because, like I said, I'm doing this so we can remain friends," Quinn argued. "But if you're not going to take this seriously I'm sure I can do it alone, you'll see, Red. I'll find others like me!"

Saying nothing more, Harley left the room and, after a quick change of clothes, she also left Ivy's hideout.

"Well, she's fairly stubborn, I have to give her that," Ivy muttered as she wondered what the result of her best friend's latest escapade would be. "But I'm sure she's heading for trouble… perhaps I shouldn't have reminded her about Eddie's and Harvey's girlfriends?"

_Later…_

The house was clean, well kept and located in the suburbs of Gotham, a peaceful place mostly devoid of violent criminal activity as it was far away from the heart of things, but that didn't mean crime didn't happen here, or that criminals couldn't be found either, as the owner of this house, one of the Penguin's hackers, evidenced. And it was this person Harley Quinn was very interested in having a chat with.

She waited lazily in the comfy couch that was the only other piece of furniture located in the man's studio that wasn't covered in documents or computer equipment, hoping that he would arrive soon. Luckily for Harley, the door opened just then, revealing a young, very average looking man in jeans and a black T-shirt with a heavy metal band logo on it.

"Oh shit," Was all the man managed to say before Harley had him on the ground while she sat on his chest and pushed a large gun to his face.

"Now, now, mind your language. I might think you're not happy to see me," She scolded.

"I-I'm n-not," he stuttered, fear of the Joker being around making him act harshly. "W-what do you want, Quinn? I'm working for the Penguin, not for your boss."

"As grumpy as usual, Mike; I kind of regret Catwoman bringing me here the last time she and I worked together."

"Is this related to the Cat?" the man asked, feeling a little bit relieved. "This isn't a Joker thing?"

"Nope, Mr. J isn't involved in this," Quinn assured him. "I'm alone, and I need something from you. Don't worry; I can pay well for your services."

Mike followed the blonde's finger and finally noticed the open backpack on his office's couch. It was full of money, a sight that immediately changed his mood. "…I guess it'll be alright. What do you need?"

"A simple thing, you do a search of certain individuals for me, and then tell me where I can find those individuals… oh, and you must provide me with all the info on the people you do find for me. Am I making sense here?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, I think I get what you want. Shouldn't be difficult to do but it could take time. Who am I looking for?"

Harley stood up and waited for the man to do the same. "Every known female associate to all the other Arkham inmates, or if there aren't any, every female that they have had contact with that is of any significance, can you do it?"

"I can. I'm already hacking the database of Gothams's police department for the Penguin, so I can look for what you want at the same time. I'll also hack into Arkham's files to see if there's any extra information that could be useful."

A few hours later, a bored Harley finally listened to the sound of a printer, followed by the exact words she wanted to hear:

"The list is done."

"Excellent, give it here!" the former psychiatrist demanded, bouncing from the couch to the hacker's desk, snatching the document from the man's hands in order to read it.

"There're only eight people here… did you search properly?" Quinn complained. "I mean, after two hours all you have is this?"

"I did search properly, that's why it took so long!" Mike the hacker said, his voice carrying an obvious tone of offense at the blonde's accusations. "And that's not all I'm printing for you; there's still that extra info you asked for."

"Print it, then," Harley continued studying the names on the list as well as the people they were associated with. It was a little bit surprising that she had not listened about a few of the women there, and she was also mentally slapping herself for forgetting the others.

"What are you going to do with that?" Mike inquired, somewhat curious about the Joker's henchwoman's unusual request.

"I want to talk to these girls. I think we all should hang out," Quinn provided, not looking at the hacker as she started pondering on how to meet the other women, some would be easier to get in touch with than others, but she should be able to find them all. "I have something else to tell you Mike: I'm living here until I've spoken to all of them. I imagine the money I gave you is more than enough to pay for the rent of a guest's room?"

"You want to live here?" Mike paled at the idea of having her as a tenant. If Harley lived there, it meant the Joker could drop by and that was the last thing he wanted. "I-I guess you can… I mean, all that money is enough to rent the house for several months…"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Mike assured her. "Tell you what, let me pack some stuff I need and I'll leave the house to you, how's that?"

Harley pressed a fingertip to her forehead and then smiled. "Sounds good, Mike. Of course, you won't tell anyone I'm living here, right?"

"I wouldn't even think about it."

_That night…_

Harley was feeling quite pleased with the way things were going; she had a house all for herself where she could relax, a list of the girls she was sure would become her friends and she had already planned the order in which she would meet them and, thanks to the extra information Mike had provided, she had a very good idea of what to expect from each one of them.

"If all goes well, I'll have to invite Pammie to a girl's night out with all of them!" the demented blonde squealed, imagining herself and Ivy having a great time window shopping, eating cake and chocolate and if things got good, mauling some of Batsy's many sidekicks, all of this in the company of the new friends Harley was certain she would make soon.

_To be continued…_

Notes:

Well, here it is; a new Batman story I hope you enjoy reading. It will deal with a thought I had when I noticed how none of the henchwomen who work for Batman's villains ever meet. It seemed like an interesting premise so I decided to write a story about it. Most of it is already written so updates should come quickly.


	2. Alice Pleasance

Disclaimer: Batman and all related characters are the property of DC comics.

Note: I've based this version of Alice on the one from my story "Wonderland Goddess" which you might want to read, even if it isn't really necessary, to understand some of the things mentioned about her in this chapter.

I don't want to be the only one!

By

Y. Honey

Chapter 2

Alice Pleasance.

0-0

The section of the warehouse she was currently at was dimly lit and full of eccentric furniture that seemed out of a children's book, but Harley Quinn knew quite well that there were parts of this place where expensive and quite advanced machinery and several gadgets were kept. She, however, was not interested in that as she didn't have any use for such equipment at the moment. Also, it didn't surprise her how Jervis had managed to keep this place a secret from the Bat; after all, pretty much every member of the Arkham crew that challenged Batman was able to keep a hideout or two under Batsy's radar.

Still, she was not here for tips on how keeping a hideout a secret. She was here to talk to Jervis Tetch. And she was growing rather tired of waiting for a response to her request. "Jervis, your gang is pretty incompetent," Quinn muttered, sipping idly from the cup of tea she had been offered.

A few minutes later, a tall muscular man, wearing a ridiculous looking helmet with an ornate horn entered the room. He carried a laptop and a pair of speakers, which he set in the night table right in front of Harley Quinn.

"The boss will speak to you now," The Unicorn said as he pressed a series of buttons on the keyboard, not too long after, an image of Tetch appeared.

"Curioser and curioser, will wonders ever cease?" The Hatter said as a greeting. "To what do I owe the honor of this call? I have not trespassed in the Joker's plans, nor has he requested my assistance… so please be hasty my dear, since I am waiting for important news that might make my stay here at lovely Arkham a much less boring ordeal."

"Hello, Jervis," Harley waved and smiled as sweetly as she could. "I have just discovered that a certain Alice Pleasance has been helping you for a couple of years now… but she's never been on the news or anything, and everybody in the underground thinks you always get a different girl to play the part! Since it was difficult to get this information, I was wondering who this girl is."

"So you've learned of her," the Hatter's voice filled with ice then. "If you think I'm letting you do something to her then you're crazier than your boyfriend, Mrs. Quinzel. She's the _real_ Alice and only I can have her! She's not for the Joker, she's not!"

"My puddin' would never want her," Quinn assured, managing to sound quite insulted. "I simply wanted to know if you've used your mind control gizmos on her or something. Also, the police report says you've never touched her, which is very unlikely for a man with your… inclinations."

"To even hint I would dare touch such wonderful image of beauty in such a way is inexcusable, Quinzel!" Tetch disputed, "The same as hinting at me using my inventions to control her, for I have not done such a disgraceful thing!"

Harley pulled a file from her purse and quickly read something on the document. "It says here she's killed eighteen people during the times she's helped you, Tetch. A normal girl wouldn't stab almost twenty people to death unless you had her under your control."

The Hatter laughed, causing his camera to shake and his image to distort for a few seconds. "My Alice is the real one, Harley, and you know what? She's like us. Oh yes, she _is_. But I had to… fix her a little, you know? Poor thing couldn't feel a thing for other people, her mind was a mess… but with the help of good doctor Crane and my own inventions, I was able to heal her and make her feel."

"So you brainwashed her, big surprise."

"I most certainly did not!" Jervis half-growled, "Doctor Crane called her a sociopath with zero empathy, which was something inadmissible for my true Alice to be. The Scarecrow told me how to fix her, which I did! I helped her and she decided to help me in return! That's how it all works!"

"Alright, alright, calm down! If Crane was involved then I believe you," Quinn responded, the former psychologist respected Crane's ability far too much to doubt his diagnostic of the girl. "So you're telling me this girl kills even if she's not under your control?"

"It's simply the way Alice plays, and as the rightful queen of Wonderland, she has the right to dispose of her subjects any way she wants. Why, she could even choose to kill you or me, and it would be within her power," The Hatter explained with his twisted logic. "She likes to do that, it makes her feel good and feel happy! That's what she says. So I gave her the tools to do it, it was the least that I could do!"

"So she helps you willingly…?" Harley mused. "Do you give her money?"

"Only her share of what we collect," Jervis answered. "Why do you want to know this?"

"Oh, for no big reason, just curiosity." Quinn finished her tea then and smiled. "And my curiosity is sated now. Thank you Jervis, you have been very helpful."

The Hatter frowned at Harley's sudden change of attitude. "What are you thanking me for?"

"Isn't it obvious? That Alice girl obviously loves you enough to kill for you, and you where there to help her realize her role in life! It's just like Mr. J and me! That she's so young is a little unsettling if you ask me, but then again love knows no age!"

On the other side of the screen, Tetch tried to refuse the blonde's crazy ideas and make it clear that he was simply a faithful servant to his Wonderland Goddess but it proved useless; Harley's demented obsession with romance had surfaced and taken a firm hold of her mind. With her insanity at full throttle, there was nothing the Hatter could say to shut her up as she went about the wonders of love and romantic possibilities of a relationship forbidden by age.

It was then that two women rushed into the warehouse. One dressed as a carpenter, the other wearing a set of brown bunny ears. They were none other than The March Harriet and The Carpenter, the two female members of the Wonderland gang and judging by the look on their faces they had alarming information to share.

"Boss, we have terrible news!" Harriet started, sitting in front of the screen. "Black Mask has taken over Two Face's territory!"

"And that includes the docks where we receive the gizmos and all the other things you always order," Carpenter added.

Jervis, who had stopped talking to Quinn the minute his two henchgirls showed up on his screen, was momentarily silenced by the news. Tetch was used to deal with Harvey; they in fact shared a mutual respect that allowed them to carry out their business in a peaceful way and Dent's fee for using the piers to smuggle stolen tech was fairly reasonable. Black Mask, on the other hand, was impossible to negotiate with. With Black Mask it was always do what he says and pay what he's asking for or get killed on the spot. Jervis wasn't pleased at all, Mask was a very expensive gangster to work with, not to mention too violent and vicious for his taste.

"Not surprising since Two Face is currently here at Arkham," Jervis mused. "Did you speak with Black Mask instead of Dent's men, then?"

"Yes we did, boss," March Harriet answered. "Uh… Mask…he made a video for you; I have it here in my phone."

"I see…" The Hatter rested his chin on his right fist. "Well, I'm a little limited so you can't send it, please be a dear and play it in front of the camera, Harriet. I need to see what our deranged friend wants."

"Mr. Hatter… We apologize for what you're about to see," Carpenter rejoined. "I'm afraid there's nothing we could do to prevent it."

"Whatever it is, it wasn't your fault, girls. Black Mask would've killed you two if you tried it and I rather have you alive," Jervis assured. "Now let me see."

Harley, who had also stopped talking about the beauty of romance the moment Carpenter and Harriet entered the warehouse, had placed her full attention to what the Hatter's henchwomen said the moment she heard Black Mask's name. When she realized a video was involved, the blonde stealthily made her way so she was in a position where she could see the small screen of Harriet's cell phone.

The video started with a shaky image of Black Mask opening a large crate with a crowbar.

"_Hold steady, dumb broad!"_ Black Mask demanded savagely. _"I want the Hatter to see me properly!"_

The image stabilized amidst the whimpers of Harriet, and Mask reached for what was inside the box, which turned out to be six sports bags. The gangster kneeled and opened each one, revealing them all to be full of money.

"_Must be a few millions here if we count all of it,"_ Mask guessed. _"What did you do to earn this kind of cash, Hatter?"_

The video showed Black Mask rummaging through the bags until he found a rectangular box inside one of them. The gangster opened it to reveal a letter in pristine white paper on top of a set of yellowish, old ones. Mask wasted no time in picking the letter and started reading it.

"_Mr. Tetch, as we agreed I'm sending here ten million American dollars in return for your help in getting the position I wanted."_ Mask read actually interested on the letter. _"Also, I enclose in this box the manuscript that you requested; the original notes Lewis Carroll wrote for a planned, unpublished Alice book. I hope you enjoy reading it._

Unsurprisingly for Quinn, the video showed Black Mask doing something she knew would enrage Jervis like never before. Harley actually felt bad for Hatter.

Mask held the old documents high and reaching for a lighter in his pockets, he quickly set them on fire. _"I imagine these papers are worth more than all the money in the bags, but it is a small price to pay if doing this teaches you that I'm in charge now, Hatter, and that you won't get to do what you want in my piers anymore unless you pay in cold cash for it. I'm sending your whores back untouched as a token of my willingness to do business with you… but if I get more packages for you in my docks without you letting me know in advance and paying me for keeping them safe from the cops, I'll burn them as easily as these stupid notes. I hope you understand this if we are to continue making business together, Mr. Tetch."_

The video ended then and, just as Harley expected, Jervis started crying quite loudly, alternating between lamentations of a literary treasure being lost forever and promises of revenge against Black Mask. Tetch's outburst didn't last much, as he knew better than to get the guards into his cell.

"Do you want us to go and get the little miss?" Unicorn asked. "She's smart and could help us get the money back."

"No. Leave Alice out of this. She's too young to deal with a beast like Black Mask," Jervis replied immediately. "She's too young. We'll deal with that barbarian when I'm out of here. Then, we'll teach him to disrespect the work of one of literature's greats! In the meantime, my fairytale friends, it is business as usual. I expect you to deliver what the president of Mirtz enterprises requested tomorrow, and don't forget to collect what the public transport union owes us."

"We'll do as you say boss, don't worry," Carpenter assured. "Anything else we can do for you?"

"Yes, Carpenter. You and Harriet escort Harley out of the warehouse, no need for her to listen to anymore of our business," Jervis requested after noticing Harley peeking behind Harriet's shoulder.

"No need for that, I can walk myself out," Quinn assured, heading straight for the exit of the Hatter's hideout. "Good luck with getting out of Arkham, Jervis!"

_Two days later, at noon..._

She found her sitting in the park; the blonde teenager had selected a bench right in front of a fountain and was busying herself by reading a small book. She kept her hair and part of her face concealed with the hoodie of her sky blue sweatshirt but Quinn was certain she had the right person. Once she got close enough, Harleen was not surprised to find that the book the girl read was none other than "Through the looking glass". Quinzel, not sure on how to approach the girl, simply crouched in front of the teenager and stared at her with great curiosity.

And she was curious; because even if it hadn't been difficult to find out where she lived, following her had actually proven to be extremely difficult given the girl's tendency of not following the same path when she went from place to place. Thankfully, there was one thing she had done the last two days: leave her house and go to a nearby park to read.

"Did you want something?" the teenager asked while closing her book and putting her headphones away. "Because if you don't, then I would appreciate it if you go away."

"Oh, I do have something to talk about with you, Alice Pleasance!" Quinn assured. "It'll be worth your time, I promise!"

Alice fixated her baby blues on Harley's own and crossed her arms. "You know my name... that's interesting. Are you a lawyer?"

"What? No, I'm not," Harley said as she sat next to the teenager.

"Well, you're almost too old to be a Vlogger interested in making a video on me," the girl pointed out. "So you must be a reporter looking for an interview or a novelist who wants to write a book based on my experiences with the Hatter."

"Nope, none of those," Quinn said with a confident smile. "What I do is better than that!"

"You can't be a cop either," Alice affirmed. "You're too smiley. And if Mr. Tetch had escaped Arkham, they wouldn't send a weird woman like you to tell me about it, they never did that before."

"Not a cop," Harley said and brought up a hand to stop the girl from guessing. "I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel, perhaps you've heard of me?"

"The Joker's doormat?" the girl stared at the older blonde and made no attempt to hide the distrust and obvious distaste in her face. "What do you want?"

Harley's brow knit and she moved closer so her face was almost touching Alice's. "First, I'm not Mr. J's doormat, so don't say it again or I'll stop being friendly with you. Second, I'm here to talk about your relationship with Jervis."

"There's no relationship to talk about," the younger blonde said and stood up. "Leave me alone or I'll call the cops."

And with that, Alice started walking away, planning on putting some distance between herself and the crazy psychiatrist as fast as possible. But she didn't go far before Harley's voice stopped her.

"Black Mask recently took over Two Face's territory," Quinn announced. "He did something that really made Jervis upset."

"...Is Mr. Tetch alright?"

Much to Harley's delight, Alice had frozen, turned to face her and immediately asked how the Hatter was. Yes, there was real love there and she could almost taste it. Harleen smiled and motioned for the teenager to sit back on the bench.

"Jervis is fine, but Black Mask burned a manuscript he was waiting for," Joker's concubine informed, moving so she ended up sitting very close to the blonde girl. "I imagine I don't have to tell you how much this affected the Hatter, do I?"

"It was the Lewis Carroll manuscript, right?" Alice guessed. "He had been waiting for that thing for quite a while."

"Well, Mask said it was a small price to pay..."

"Carroll's notes were supposed to arrive along a large amount of money; did he take the money as well?" Alice asked, not caring about the rest of what Harley was to say.

Quinn scratched her chin, a little confused by that question. "Yeah, he did take it but..."

"My share of that money was two million," the teenager said in a low, angry voice. "I'm sorry Mr. Tetch lost the manuscript but I was going to get two mil! I'd never gotten a share so big before and you're telling me that bastard stole it from me? I'm going to take back what's mine and punish him for what he did to Mr. Tetch, too!"

"Calm down, girl," Harleen told her. "You can't take on Black Mask alone, you're just one girl against a bunch of armed gangsters and don't forget that Mask is a sadistic asshole who has no qualms on beating women to death."

"I'd like to see him try," Alice said. "I'm sure he would be surprised if he tried hitting me, I may not look like it but I'm sure I could kick his ass!"

The former psychologist recalled then what she had read on Alice's file and reasoned now it was the best time to ask about it, since that particular detail had been bothering since she first learned of it; also, it would be a nice opportunity to ask about other things she really wanted to know.

"Your police file says you've faced Batman once and there are security videos of you fighting the current Batgirl to a standstill three times."

The teenager stared at the older blonde and frowned at her. "How do you know that, did you break into GCPD to steal whatever they have on me or something?"

"A friend of mine hacked into their system," Harley explained. "That included him downloading the videos of your fights. I was under the impression you were under the Hatter's mind controlling devices when I first watched them, but Jervis claims he's never used them on you."

"Not for controlling my mind," Alice assured. "He did use them for other things, though."

"Really? Care to tell me what he used them for?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I told you about Black Mask?" Harley said as she invaded Alice's space while smiling pleadingly. "And also because if you don't tell me I'll be soooo sad that I'm gonna haveta leak those videos of you fighting Batgirl and the other videos of you killing those security guards too… aaand I'll also post your complete police file on many internet forums."

"Y-you wouldn't…" Alice started, but a quick look at the older blonde's crazy eyes convinced her that yes, Harley would leak her file online in a heartbeat, ruinning any chance she had at keeping her other life as a member of the Wonderland gang a secret. "…You would do it, right?"

Harley, smile never wavering, nodded.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Yay! I knew you would be reasonable!" Quinn shouted happily after getting what she wanted, waving her arms excitedly and quickly setting them down so she was hugging the teenager. "Tell me everything junior! Jevis only told me Doctor Crane had something to do with it but that was it. I've been starving for more info since then and I can't stand it anymore, so spill it!"

"I advice you let go off me before I cut you," Alice threatened. "And don't call me junior, either."

"Don't be such a sourpuss… that's Batsy's job, you know?" Harley said as she pouted, but she did let go off the younger blonde. "Better?"

"Yes, better," Alice relaxed and after a deep breath, started her tale. "I… well… it used to be so I couldn't feel anything for others, not concern, not love... nothing. The only times I could actually feel something, and that something was very nice, was when I... well, you get the idea, right?"

"So you could only feel good after you killed?" Harleen crossed her arms as her expression turned serious; it didn't happen often, but the side of her that was still a psychologist sometimes came out and Alice's previous condition had been enough to bring it out. "Interesting, please do continue."

"It was like that for as long as I can remember until I met Jervis. He had entered WayneTech to steal something my father had been working on at the time, but after seeing a family picture my dad had on his desk… well, Mr. Tetch decided he wanted to meet me in person," Alice recalled. "I won't go into details, but my house burned down and only I and Jervis survived."

"Why didn't you escape him? And why hasn't your picture appeared on the news? And why haven't you spent time in Juvenile, for that matter?"

"About my picture, my uncle, the one I live with now, is a lawyer and threatened to sue the hell out of anyone who shows my face because I'm still a minor. As for your juvenile, everyone thinks I end up under the Hatter's control so I'm never sent there because of it. As for your first question, easy: Jervis saw me kill one of his gang members when I tried to get away; he then told me he would make sure I could do it again if I stuck with him. He must have felt wary of me because he took me to see the Scarecrow only two days after."

Harleen nodded. "Despite of what he does to girls in the past, Jervis is not known for being particularly bloodthirsty, I imagine your… tastes were not exactly what he expected. By the way, did he try to touch you in an improper manner?"

Alice reached into her pocked and showed Harley a razor knife. "He tried it only once, this sharp friend of mine convinced him not to try it again."

"Good, good, you are rather young after all," Harley approved. "Besides, you'll be old enough to express your love for Jervis in a physical way soon enough so it's perfect that you decided to wait."

"I'm not interested in Jervis like that, you know?"

"I think you're simply not aware of your feelings," Quinn noted, but raised her hands to placate the teenager once she saw her comment was making her angry. "Sorry, ok? I tend to get carried away when romance is involved. So what did Doctor Crane do?"

"He and Mr. Tetch worked together and modified one of his mind control chips," Alice said. "They made it so it would correct my brain chemistry or something like that if I recall correctly. And before you ask, I only agreed to let them do it because back then I didn't really care if it worked or not."

"I imagine it worked quite well."

The teenager nodded. "It did, and it also gave Mr. Tetch an idea for something new."

"Can I ask what it was?"

"No, but I guess you'll keep nagging me until I tell you so I guess I'll have to share the information with you; Mr. Tetch devised a new type of mind altering device that allowed him to insert information right into a person's brain."

Harley blinked, slightly confused at this. "So... that means it can make you like... learn new stuff without studying?"

"Yes, exactly that," Alice said with a smirk. "Anyway, after his new device was complete, Mr. Tetch put all his knowledge about how to make mind control chips in my head so I could also do them; I can even improve them if necessary. Jervis also put information in my brain that allows me to fight quite well, how else do you think I was able to go against Batgirl when I've never trained martial arts before? I tell you, knowing how to fight is great when it comes to facing the bat-crew, even if I have to work out regularly to keep in shape."

"Well, that device sounds quite useful..." Quinn then wondered something. "The Hatter's using those new gizmos on the other Wonderland gang members, is he not?"

Alice nodded and smiled with satisfaction. "Yeah, why do you think they wear hats or head ornaments at all times? Sure, they take them off to sleep and when they shower but you see, the control chips the gang members use are addictive, so they always end up wearing them again. Besides, it's not as if we're actually controlling them; those devices are there only to keep them loyal to Mr. Tetch and me, other than that they have their free will intact. Of course we also inserted some fighting skills in their little brains, to make sure the Bat wouldn't beat them so quickly."

"That would explain why they've been able to dodge Batsy for two years," Harley reasoned. "I assume it was your idea?"

"Yeah, it was. I'm still surprised it worked so well," the blonde teenager sighed then. "Shame that didn't stop Batman from capturing Mr. Tetch."

"Oh, don't worry; he's already thinking about getting out to settle the score with Mask."

"Too bad for him because I'm doing that first."

The former psychologist smirked. "Jervis ordered the other members of the gang to keep you out of this. He fears Black Mask will do some nasty things to you if you ever face him. And he's got good reason for it, Mask has a fetish for torture, and he is famous for going after women."

"You do know what Mr. Tetch does to the other little girls he captures, right?" Alice asked, clearly not intimidated by what Harley told her. "Well, the Hatter never scared me... What bothers me... what bothers me is that no member of the Wonderland gang will disobey a direct order from him! That sucks! How am I gonna take revenge on that bastard without the gang backing me up?"

"I can help," Harley offered, pleased that the conversation was finally moving to where she wanted. "I'm gathering a group of girls like us so once we're all together, we can go and kick Black Mask around a little."

"Girls like us?"

"That's right! I'm gathering all the female associates to Gotham's elite Bat-villains!" Quinzel smiled as she revealed her motives to the teenager. "There are many of us and I'm sure we all can be good friends and do some very amazing stuff together, like taking out Black Mask and gaining control of the docks, for example! There's no reason we shouldn't all have a little slice of the pie while we hang out and have fun, right?... right?"

Alice didn't answer immediately and simply stared at the older blonde for a few seconds. "Are... are there really more women like you?"

"You betcha, junior! And we'll be a group of beauty queens nobody'll want to mess with!" Harley sang, "I'm sure we'll all be good friends!... so are you in, Alice?"

The teenager stifled a laugh and stood up, ready to leave as she couldn't take Harley seriously, still... giving the female clown a chance could be productive for her in the end if she did manage to get her the help she would need to take down Black Mask. "I'm in... but only if you can get the others to help me destroy Mask, ok? Do that for me and I'll agree to be friends with you; I mean, you're not so bad after all so I guess this could actually be fun."

Harley, always the melodramatic, produced a napkin she used to dry a tear. "R-really Alice? That's.. that's great! I'll get the others to help you, you'll see! And then we will all be friends and we'll compare our boyfriends and share gossip about them and eat ice cream together and then we'll have the funniest, greatest time! We'll have a sleepover at Ivy's and then we'll go hunt down Batsy so we can beat him and give him to our men as a ready for the kill gift!"

"Uh... yeah, whatever... look I do have to go, so why don't you call me later or something?" Alice suggested. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Of course I do!"

"I'll give you my number then. Call only if it's important, ok?" Alice requested before dictating her number to the now extremely happy Harley Quinn.

Alice hurried out of the park after exchanging cell numbers, and wasn't even two blocks away when her phone beeped, the ring tone indicating that she had gotten a text message. The teenager couldn't hold back a groan once she read the message Harley had just sent her.

The message was short and it said the following: _You won't regret this, Junior!_

Alice started thinking then that giving the Joker's girlfriend her number had been a very, very bad idea.

_Back in the park..._

Harleen was smiling, the first one was already in the bag and she was completely sure the others would also agree to become her friends without much hesitation. Of course, she would have to convince them all to help Alice take down Black Mask but that wouldn't be complicated. Mask was loud and aggressive, so she was sure that he had already pissed off the others he wanted to recruit for her Henchwomen Club and if he had not, she could always charm them into helping.

"This will be so much fun!" Harley muttered as she walked back to her new, recently acquired home, thinking about who she would invite to her little group that could help expedite Alice's revenge against Black Mask. A few minutes later, the happy blonde decided that even if she wasn't first in her list, getting the Penguin's bodyguard would be the best choice to hasten her goals.

0-0

Next chapter: Lark

Note: The Wonderland Gang and its many members: March Harriet, The Lion, The Carpenter, The Unicorn and The Walrus appeared for the first time in Detective Comics # 841. I liked the concept when I first read that issue and decided to give the Hatter's crew a cameo here.


	3. Lark

Disclaimer: Batman and all related characters are the property of DC comics.

I don't want to be the only one!

By

Y. Honey

Chapter 3

Lark.

0-0

Harley, leaning on her rental car, straightened her clothes when she noticed the service doors behind the Iceberg Lounge finally opened; she knew better than not looking her best while talking to the Penguin or his men. Still, it had taken longer than she expected for them to show up, as she had imagined someone would go investigate the minute the surveillance team noticed who she was and where she had parked her car. Instead, she had waited for almost ten minutes, which was too long considering the Penguin men were involved.

The team who came to greet her consisted of four tall men in black suits following a smiling redhead who wore an old pilot jacket. The redhead was none other than the Penguin's master thief and all-around adrenaline junkie: Roxy Rocket.

Harley was not too familiar with her, but she did know Roxy wasn't part of the Arkham crowd and normally served time in Black Gate prison when arrested, though thanks to the army of lawyers and corrupt judges under the Penguin's umbrella, she never stayed there for too long. Quinn also knew Roxy was good at flashy and over-the-top robberies, which normally included Bats and one of his kids chasing her all over the city, as well at more discreet jobs such as espionage. The former psychologist was also aware that despite her dashing looks, Roxy was a very capable fighter, which was probably the reason she had been sent to talk to her.

"The Joker is nowhere near the Iceberg Lounge," Roxy said as her greeting, crossing her arms as she assessed Harley. "We know, we checked. So I'm going to have to ask you to open the trunk of your car, Quinn."

"Mr. J's not in there," Harley answered; finally understanding why the Penguin men took so long to go meet her, they were searching for her puddin and now assumed she had him hidden in her car. Silly, the Joker wouldn't do something so predictable.

"Maybe so, but I'll feel better if you do as I ask," Roxy insisted. "We have orders to keep the Joker away from the Lounge; I'm just doing my job."

"Is this because of what he did last month during your fund raising ball for the mayor? Mr. J was just joking; do you really think those balloons had poison gas in them?"

"Yeah, I do. Our contact with the GCPD labs confirmed they were full of Joker gas," the redhead revealed. "Penguin doesn't like it when someone tries to poison the politicians he invites to the Lounge. Now, open the trunk."

Harley was actually surprised at Roxy's words. She had been hiding in a box full of those balloons and was supposed to jump out of it and burst all her balloons once the box was in front of the mayor's table, which was when all the other balloons would burst as well, distracting everyone while the Joker made his entrance. Did What Roxy say meant her Mr. J was planning to gas her to death along the other attendants to the ball? Harleen shuddered noticeably at that point; realizing that the Joker had tried to sacrifice her again allowed the little bit of rationality she still had to take a small jab at the walls of her insanity, but her psychosis quickly reaffirmed itself and the reveal of how the object of her affections had tried to kill her one more time was dismissed almost immediately.

"I shoulda seen the joke before, huh?" Harley giggled, lightly knocking on her head with her fingertips. "I'm such a dummy!"

"More like a full case wacko," Roxy muttered to herself. "Anyway, the car…"

"Yeah, yeah, get off your rocket, Roxie Poxie!" the blonde said with a bit of irritation in her voice as she moved to open the trunk, revealing it to be empty. "See? Mr. J's not there, just like I told ya!"

"I can see that, so why are you here?"

"I wanna talk to Lark, Jay and Raven" Harley answered, closing the trunk of the car and wiping her hands on the suit of one of the redhead's men, much to his annoyance. "They're around?"

"Yeah, Mr. Cobblepot's three favorite birds are on the nest," Roxy said. "But I don't think they'll agree to see you. They're busy with something. Besides…"

"Is it related to how the Penguin's not in Gotham?" Harley interrupted.

"I'm surprised you knew that," Roxy admitted. "Anyway, as I was saying, you're also banned from the Iceberg Lounge, so get on your car and go away."

"And what if I don't?" Quinn challenged.

"Then these guys here will make sure you spend a few days in the hospital and considering your record, you'll end up in Arkham after you get medical attention."

Harley smiled and her hand found her way inside her pocket; she noticed Roxy's companions were likewise ready to reach for the guns they surely carried, but it didn't matter because what she reached for were her car keys, which she showed them to appease them.

"Just my keys, big guys," Quinn stated, holding the keychain with both hands.

"Hey, what are you…?" Roxy started but was interrupted by a potent flash of light released from Harley's key chain.

"I saw that in a movie once, suckers!" the blonde laughed, jumping above Roxy's shoulders and somersaulting her way to the still open service doors. "Don't worry, I know my way around!"

Ignoring Roxy's screams of anger, Harley wasted no time in closing the door, locking it and running to where she remembered the Lounge's offices were. She was laughing as she ran, feeling quite good after outsmarting that redheaded small fry.

As she made her way through the corridors, dodging security guards and the occasional employee, Harley soon reached the stairs that led to the Penguin's office and run-leaped all the way to the top. The two women she found waiting for her on the next floor, both aiming their machine guns at her face, was enough to convince Harley to stop her mad rush.

"We got her," The blonde wearing red and yellow reported; upon closer inspection Harley noticed the handsfree phone attached on her ear. "Shall we shoot her, Lark?"

"I would be thankful if you let us do that," The girl with long, black hair who wore dark blue and white added, also talking on her handsfree. "We owe her for what she did last time she was here."

"Hey, girls… don't hold a grudge! It was all in good fun…" Harley tried and gave a step back aiming to escape, but a quick glance downstairs revealed a tall black man in a white suit who also wore a silver mask that covered only his mouth and nose was waiting, gun in hand, ready to cut her escape. Harley knew well who he was; Bossworth, Penguin's main brawler, a former marine who had fought Batman to a standstill on more than one occasion. "You didn't have to call Bossworth, you know?"

"He's quite effective when it comes to ending trouble, just like us. However, for some strange reason, Lark actually wants to talk to you," Jay, the blonde woman, informed. "But if you try to cause trouble you're dead on the spot."

"Consider yourself lucky," Raven, the one with long black hair, seconded. "But please make sure you screw things up so we have an excuse to fill you with lead."

"You can proceed," Jay instructed. "Lark's office is at the end of this hallway, enter a different one and you'll be shot."

"Geez! You throw a grenade inside a restaurant and next time you visit they want you dead! You girls really need to lighten up!" Harley scolded once the two women allowed her to continue her way down the hall. "I mean it; you need to stop taking things so seriously and learn how to have fun."

"Don't push your luck, Quinzel," Raven threatened.

"We're being quite patient with you as it is," Jay concluded.

The blonde shrugged the threats off and walked all the way to the end of the hallway without looking back until she reached the door and then, right before she opened it, Harley turned and stuck out her tongue at the two henchwomen. Laughing at the annoyed faces of Jay and Raven, Quinn quickly closed the door behind her and took in a deep breath to prepare for the conversation with the leader of Penguin's henchwomen.

"Welcome Quinzel, take a seat," Lark, who was standing by a window, offered. "I understand you wanted to see me from what you told Roxy. Fine then, why are you looking for me?"

Harley sat as she'd been told and took the chance to really look at both the office and at Lark. This wasn't Penguin's office, obviously, but it was still fairly luxurious and it had a distinct, high class ambiance. Lark, unlike what Quinn had expected, was not wearing her usual chauffeur uniform or her black leather clothes and instead wore an elegant business suit that didn't hide her sensual figure in the slightest.

"You cut your hair short but why the fancy clothes?" Harley questioned.

"I felt like trying something new with my hair, and I have a very important meeting in a few minutes," Lark explained as she sat behind her desk. "But you didn't answer me, Quinn. Why are you looking for me?"

"I'm searching for other women who are like me!" the former psychologist declared enthusiastically, "And after doing some research, I realized that you and I are very similar!"

Lark was actually left momentarily speechless by Harley Quinn's response, particularly because the Penguin's bodyguard was not insane nor crazy in love with her boss. She could admit to be eternally grateful and loyal to Oswald Cobblepot, but she did not love the Penguin in a romantic way; how, then, could this crazy airhead be so convinced that they were similar?

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but I'm afraid that I don't follow you."

"Oh, come on!" Harley actually waved her hands in despair. "You've been with the Penguin for years! You were by his side even before he opened this place and you've never betrayed him! That's love right there! You and I are the same, Larky!"

"I don't have those feelings for Mr. Cobblepot," Lark stated. "He's my boss and I admit he has my loyalty, gratitude and admiration; that you confuse it with love is quite insulting for both of us."

"But..."

"Quinzel, if all you came here for was to start some stupid gossip I'll have Bossworth break your legs and toss you to the river," the bodyguard sentenced. "This is your last chance, tell me what you're here for and you better not lie."

Realizing the other woman was not interested in romance or in being friends with her at least for the moment, Harley forced her brain to come up with a nice excuse that would keep her in one piece because as good as she was, escaping the Iceberg Lounge in one piece while fighting Jay, Raven, Lark, Bossworth and Roxy was way beyond her abilities. Suddenly, she recalled something that had happened a few months back: Black Mask had tried to take over the Penguin's territory and had actually wounded the bird-themed gangster in an ambush. Quinn smiled; she could use the information she had gotten during her visit to Jervis here.

"Black Mask," Harley said.

"What about that piece of trash?" Lark inquired, her interest piqued at the mention of the person she most wanted to see dead and buried.

"I know where he is!"

"We already have that information, he's hiding in Keystone city," Lark said, a little disappointed and quickly dismissing Harley's statement as useless.

"Nah-ah, he's here in Gotham! He took out Two Face's gang a few days ago and now controls his territory," Quinn revealed, a satisfied smirk adorning her lips as she noticed Lark's surprised expression.

"If that had actually happened, we would know about it by now," the tall bodyguard disputed. "I can't believe what you are telling me, not without proof!"

"Oh, I can give you proof," Harley promised. "Just let me make a call, ok?"

Not waiting for Lark's permission, Quinn reached for her cell phone and called a certain teenager she had recently made 'friends' with; when the call was over, Harley leaned back on the couch and stretched. "Ok, bird-girl... I know you listened to me but just to recap, a friend of mine will have your proof here soon, so you might want to cancel that meeting of yours."

"That's not possible, I'm afraid," the bodyguard said. "But I'll let you wait here until your friend arrives, fine?"

"Yeah, that's fair enough," Quinn agreed. "So, you got somethin' ta eat, bird-girl? I'm kind of hungry."

Lark pointed at the mini-fridge in the corner. "Knock yourself out."

And while Harley raided her freezer, Lark arranged it so security was increased while she was on her meeting. She knew well that the new District Attorney didn't like to wait, while her revenge on Black Mask could be delayed until she had all the information she required.

"Wowza! You've got some really expensive stuff here!" Harley admired. "Do you mind if I taste this caviar, and whatever it is in this jar too?"

"What type of evidence can we expect from the person you called?" the bodyguard questioned, not willing to let Harley change topics just yet.

"My friend's gonna bring a video that you'll find very interesting, Lark," the blonde said between gulps of food. "You sure you don't want some of this, it's great!"

"I know it tastes good, and your 'friend' better shows up."

"Oh, she'll be here, I promise you!" Quinn assured. "She's just like you and me, you'll like her."

"We're not alike at all, Quinzel," Lark reminded her. "And if you value your health, you'll stop saying that."

"You're no fun, bird-girl," Harley whispered and then went back to focus on her free meal.

"Stop calling me bird-girl, please. Oh, and you better stay in my office until I come back, otherwise I can't guarantee your well-being," Lark ordered, leaving her office in order to meet her appointment.

_An hour and a half later..._

Lark, her meeting with the DA over, was on her way back to her office but was intercepted by Jay and Raven. "Please don't tell me that airhead caused trouble."

"No, she actually behaved," Jay replied. "But something happened."

"Well, tell me what," Lark requested.

"Two members of the Wonderland gang arrived about ten minutes ago," Raven provided. "The March Harriet and the Carpenter, our security video shows that they drove a teenager here; we sent them to the back entrance to avoid the causing trouble to the early customers."

"Excellent, thank you for that; what about this girl you mentioned?"

"The teenager is waiting in your office, Lark. Seems she's the person Quinzel called," Jay concluded.

"What happened with Harriet and Carpenter?"

"They're waiting outside," Jay said.

"Roxy and her crew are keeping an eye on them," Raven adjoined. "Though those women are more concerned about something happening to their "little miss" than causing trouble for us."

"Interesting; maybe the Hatter finally found a permanent Alice?" Lark guessed. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'll simply go see if that girl brought the info Quinn promised; and girls, please call Mr. Cobblepot and tell him the new District Attorney agreed to cooperate with us."

"We'll Let Mr. Cobblepot know," Raven assured. "And congratulations on a succesful negotiation, Lark."

"I'm sure the boss will be quite pleased," Jay added. "Good work."

Lark smiled at the compliments and once her two friends left, she continued her way back to her office. The bodyguard was not really looking forward to deal with Harley Quinn and her insanity again; for when it came to the Joker or his slave-slash-girlfriend, Lark had discovered seeing any of them more than once a day was almost beyond her patience.

She found Bossworth waiting out of her office, just as she had told him to. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't trust the Joker's woman if I were you, Lark," Bossworth warned.

"I know, don't worry, Bossworth; I'll be careful."

And so, the bodyguard entered her office, to find Harley talking animatedly about her previous encounters with the obnoxious Batman and a blonde teenager who was, unsurprisingly, bored out of her mind by Quinzel's inanity. Lark tried to recall any mention of a girl of that age as part of the Wonderland gang and all she could remember were non-confirmed rumors about the newest Batgirl mentioning it.

"Oh, finally!" Quinn exclaimed, standing up and grabbing Lark by the arm, dragging her to Alice's seat. "Let me introduce you to junior here!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Harley ignored those complains and continued the introductions. "This is Alice! She's sort of in charge of the Wonderland gang until Jervis comes back! Oh, and I'm sure she'll marry Jervis when she's old enough, ain't that cute?"

"I'm not in love with Mr. Tetch!" the teenager objected. "And I'm tired of you saying that any chance you get!"

"As you can see, she's not ready to admit her love for her boss," Harley said giggling, elbowing Lark's side lightly. "Just like certain bird-girl that's around, huh?"

"Quinn, drop it or I swear Bossworth will have fun pulling your arms out of their sockets," Lark sentenced. "If you have the proof you promised, show it to me now."

"Fine, but now you can't say I'm not trying to be friends with you," said the crazy blonde as she wondered why Lark had such a flat sense of humor. "Alice, show her the video?"

"Sure," Saying this, the teenager offered the tall bodyguard a cellphone. "It's the only video in the memory, just play it and you'll see what the clown here wants you to see."

Lark nodded and played the video, paying close attention to it and watching it twice just to make sure that she was not seeing a Black Mask impersonator. When she was satisfied, she unceremoniously tossed the phone back at the teenager. "Thanks, that was actually very useful."

"See? I didn't lie!" Quinn rejoined. "So, what are you gonna do, Lark?"

"Use your imagination, Quinzel," the bodyguard responded.

"You're gonna hit Mask?" Harley guessed. "If that's the case, can I go too?"

"Why would I accept your help?"

"Because we're friends!" the former psychologist announced. "Or we can be friends if we do this together, yes?"

"If the she-clown goes then I want to help too," Alice requested then. "I also want a piece of Black Mask; as you just saw in the video, he did things he shouldn't have and now must pay."

Lark considered this for a moment. She already had confirmation that Black Mask was in Gotham again and didn't need Harley or the teenager to execute her revenge so she could simply have them kicked out of the Lounge, but on the other hand, why waste Mr. Cobblepot's resources when she could use Harley's current obsession with friendship instead? After all, Lark had to admit Quinzel was quite capable of defending herself and better have her risk her head instead of her men, even more if she didn't have permission from the Penguin to start a gang war against Mask.

Lark smirked, an idea had formed in her head and she was sure she could get away with it if she played her cards right. "Alright Quinn, we'll do this together, we'll infiltrate Black Mask's hideout and take him out. I've thought it over and you're right, we could become friends after it's all over."

Harley, hearing just the words she wanted to hear, jumped at Lark and embraced her in a fierce hug. "Yes! I knew you'd understand! I'm sooo happyyyy!"

Alice, still on her seat, was not so enthusiastic and limited her reaction to cross her arms while she pursed her lips. "You agreed to do this quite quickly. What's the catch?"

The tall woman was actually surprised at the teenager's perspicacity, and was momentarily out of words as she scrambled for an excuse, not wanting her cover blown, Lark had a lie ready but she soon learned she didn't need to bother, as Harley's reaction to the teen's comment took care of it.

"Alice, don't be rude!" Quinn scolded, letting go of Lark and standing tall in front of the younger blonde. "Lark's agreed to be our friend and we'll go do something together soon! Friends trust each other so you better learn to trust her, understood?"

"Must I remind you that I don't trust you yet?" Alice disputed. "But if she really helps with Black Mask, then I'm willing to give this '_all henchwomen must be friends_' idea of yours a shot."

The younger blonde in the room stared at Lark. "Are you really going to help us do this or you're just saying it to get rid of us?"

Lark had to suppress a laugh. For a moment she had thought Alice had suspected she was going to use her and Harley as pawns, while in reality, the teenager was worried that she didn't have the guts to go after Black Mask. The bodyguard would have felt offended by how the girl doubted her resolve but the situation was so out of the ordinary that she simply couldn't. "I'll be there until Mask is down. Wouldn't miss seeing that piece of crap getting what he deserves."

Alice, somewhat satisfied by the response she got, nodded and relaxed. "Super. So, when do we hit that bastard?"

"I'll need a couple of days to find out where he's hiding, I'll call you both when I find that information and then we can plan the best way to get to him," Lark offered. "We would be hitting Mask in three… five days, tops."

Harley suddenly raised her hand." Waaaaait, we can't do this 'till the gang's all complete!"

"What are you talking about, Quinzel?" Lark demanded, feeling a sudden chill run all over her after listening to Harley's comment.

"I still need to recruit more of us for the project!" Harley informed.

"Who do you exactly have in mind?" the bodyguard woman questioned.

"You've heard of them!" Quinn stated, "I have them all in a list! I already got Alice, but we're missing Eddie's girlfriends, Harvey's girlfriends, Doctor Crane's girlfriend and with some luck I'll even get Maxie's girlfriend to join!"

Lark found herself at crossroads there. Query and Echo she did know and had no trouble with. Sugar and Spice, while not exactly sane, were nowhere as batty as Harley was and could be useful. She didn't know Crane had a henchwoman so she was unsure on what to expect, though having someone who could use fear toxin effectively was always a fine asset to any group. But Iris Phelios she really did not like; Lark had dealt with her a couple of times before and knew quite well that Maxie Zeus' girlfriend was crazy enough to give Harley a run for her money.

"I've got no problem with most of them, but Phelios?" Lark could not hide her disgust. "I'd rather you don't contact her."

"Why not?" questioned Harley. "She's one of us! She should be in the group, right?"

"Iris Phelios is too… eccentric, for her own good," Lark said, avoiding mentioning the word insane to avoid making Harley feel upset and getting more annoying than what she already was.

"On, don't worry, Larky! I'll ask her to behave!" Harley reassured, her hand resting on the bodyguard's shoulder. "I promise Iris won't trouble you. Besides, what group of friends doesn't have friction between a few of its members every now and then? It's what makes friendship so special!"

"Quinzel…"

The Joker's henchwoman laughed and made what she hoped was a funny face to appease the Penguin's enforcer. "She'll behave. Promise! Anyway, it's getting late and I do have to prepare to meet the rest of the gang; once they're all onboard, we'll meet here and make plans to kick Black Mask's hiney. I'm sure that by then you'll know where he's hiding, right?"

"I imagine I should have that information by then."

"Excellent!" Quinn approved, taking one of Lark's business card from her desk. "Now I have your number, new friend! I won't be taking more of your time so I'll see you in a few days!"

Saying no more, Harley exited the office, leaving a speechless Lark and an annoyed Alice behind. A look at her security monitor showed Bossworth escorting Quinzel out, which eased the bodyguard's mind as the last thing she wanted was to have the crazy blonde running wild on the Lounge.

"She's crazy, isn't she?" Alice offered.

"Crazy as a betsy bug," Lark confirmed. "Is she really your friend?"

"She says she is. Me? I honestly help her out only because she'll leak my police file online if I don't," the teenager said. "Then again, it seems she will keep her part of the deal we made so I figure I can hang around her until then, if only to stop her from leaking my file and causing me a lot of trouble."

"We're on the same boat, kid; I'm only working with her until we get Black Mask," Lark agreed. "I apologize for asking this but, are you really in charge of the Wonderland gang?... you're rather young... what are you, sixteen?"

The teenager's brow knit and she crossed her arms defensively. "Fifteen, and yeah, I'm in charge until Jervis is back. Is it really that surprising?"

"Considering Batman's habit of having young boys and teenage girls as sidekicks I'd say you leading Jervis' gang is not surprising at all when it comes to this city," the bodyguard replied with a soft laugh. "I'm sorry if I offended you, kid; was not my intention."

"No offense taken, but I dilsike it when people don't take me seriously," Alice said. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you again once the lady clown gathers the others, huh?"

"If she manages to get them."

"Well, in that case there's no need for me to stay here," Alice stated. "Until then, bye."

"You're not quoting Carroll?" Lark smirked, suddenly wondering if the girl was able to play the part as well as Jervis could.

"I wasn't planning to... but I guess I should, me being part of the Wonderland gang and all that, huh?" Alice returned the smirk. "Ok, how's this: _Oh, my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!_"

"White rabbit?" Lark guessed.

"Indeed," Alice confirmed as she reached for the door. "Nice meeting you; you're at least not crazy like Harley is. See you, Lark."

And so, the teenager left her office; another glance at her security monitors showed the tall bodyguard that Jay and Raven accompanied the girl outside, and that Bossworth had seen Harley off at last.

"Something tells me I may regret being part of this later if I'm not careful…" Lark sighed as she fixed herself a glass of brandy, thinking about her current situation.

We must say that Lark, while not as intelligent as the Penguin, was actually pretty smart and had learned well about strategic planning from her boss; a skill that was serving her quite well as Lark suddenly realized that if Harley managed to reunite all the women in her list, she would have a formidable group at her disposal. There were two, however, that Lark was not willing to sell out or use as pawns. Besides, those two could also help her escape if Batman decided to ruin their plans to destroy Black Mask.

An idea formed in her head then, and with a wily smile, Lark decided to put it in motion. The bodyguard reached for her phone and hastily dialed a number. She didn't wait much until someone picked up her call.

"Diedre? This is Lark. We need to talk about something important; can you and Nina come to the Lounge tonight?"

0-0

Next chapter: Sugar and Spice.

Notes:

Rating increased to M due to language.

Lark is the Penguin's bodyguard and chauffeur. She first appeared in the comic books in 1990 as the first notable henchwoman in the modern Batman mythos (Lark actually predates Harley Quinn by two years) and later showed in BTAS where she was given two companions, Raven and Jay, who were also introduced into the DCU proper. This trio of femme fatales acts as the Penguin's bodyguards and enforcers both in the Iceberg Lounge and on the field.

Roxy Rocket comes from Batman: The Animated Series where she appeared in a couple of episodes before she was introduced into the DCU proper; she's been working for the Penguin since her introductions to the comics and that is why she is at the Lounge.

Bossworth showed up during the Battle for the Cowl event if memory serves me right, and works as Penguin's main brawler. He provides backup for Lark and appears to be very strong and a skilled fighter, which is why I wrote him like that in this episode.

The reason I used these characters other than Lark was to show a little more of the Penguin's organization and how I believe the dynamics between them are.


	4. Sugar and Spice

Disclaimer: Batman and all related characters are the property of DC comics.

I don't want to be the only one!

By

Y. Honey

Chapter 4

Sugar and Spice.

0-0

_Twin Drops Retirement Village_ used to be a fine place for the elderly to live at during their final days; an exclusive facility right outside Gotham but yet so conveniently located you could drive from downtown to the retirement home in less than thirty minutes. The home, as we stated, was pretty exclusive; so much so that there were only twenty single room apartments fit for two occupants, all placed next to each other on a large garden; _Twin Drops_ also offered an infirmary, a pool, a gym a private movie theatre and many other amenities.

But the key point here is that _Twin Drops_ has been deserted for years. The place was owned by the Falcone family, and after a gang war weakened them considerably, they abandoned all support to this place, closing it down and leaving it to rot. That was until Two-Face, always looking for anything related to the number in his namesake, decided to use it as one of his many hideouts.

Harvey had been discreet when he restored the place and if you looked at it from the outside it would still appear to be nothing but abandoned while inside it had been made functional again. It wasn't cleaned often considering Dent only used it for emergencies, but it had electricity, running water and decent enough furniture; the place was, in short, functional enough.

And it was here at _Twin Drops_, where a pair of women had decided to hide until their boss and lover was out of Arkham. Being forced to stay here, however, was not exactly the most enjoyable experience for neither of them.

They in fact found it so irritating, that one of them was literally one step away from burning the place down to the ground with her very trusty flamethrower.

"Spice, I don't think setting the place on fire is a good idea," An incredibly attractive blonde who wore an immaculate white and bright yellow sundress observed. "This is the only place we have left. Black Mask controls the rest of Harvey's safe houses, remember?"

"Don't mention that rat in my presence unless you're describing the most painful way to send him to the deepest pit of hell, Sugar!" The other woman, a fierce brunette just as attractive as her blonde companion, replied as she tossed the flamethrower to the side and straightened her black leather jacket. "I simply hate that we have to stay here! If Two Face were free, Black Mask would be nothing but a bloody stain in our walls by now!"

"I know, Spice," Sugar sighed. "I miss Harvey as much as you do, but that's not reason enough to destroy this place. Mr. Dent will want to have a place to stay when he comes back to us. Besides, it'll be dark soon and I'd rather have a roof over my head instead of sleeping on the street. Calm down."

"Calm down? B-but I… I can't calm down! I feel so useless!" Spice, evidently quite frustrated simply walked out of the apartment she shared with her blonde friend.

"Hey, it's not safe outside, our guys haven't come back!" Sugar called, hastily going after the short tempered brunette, catching up to her in the ample garden that separated the many apartments of the retirement village.

"Oh, please! You know as well as I do they won't come back. In his last call Two Face told them to split if something bad happened to his territory, and did you forget Batman ruined his escape attempt last week?" Spice, now visibly exasperated, inquired as she stopped and turned to face the blonde. "And don't forget Black Mask! It's a wonder Bruno and those other two stayed with us for as long as they did! For crying out loud, are you really that fucking stupid?"

Sugar stopped and bit her lower lip. She was as aware as her friend of the fact that they were alone now, and that the other members of Harvey's gang would not return until their leader was out of Arkham, but she had kept it to herself out of courtesy and to avoid alarming her friend, something Spice was obviously not interested in doing.

But that didn't mean Sugar liked to be insulted.

"I'm not stupid, Spice," the blonde replied trying to sound calm. "I simply don't speak without thinking of the consequences like a poorly trained parrot."

"Are you calling me parrot?"

"I don't see anyone else who fits that description around here."

"You want me to kick your ass, don't you?" Spice questioned. "You really are dumb!"

"We both know I'm the better fighter, why do you think you will be able to win?" Sugar challenged. "You should drop it now."

"You know, all your fake politeness really gets on my nerves," the brunette accused, not confirming nor denying Sugar's claim of fighting superiority over her. "And the way you smile like an idiot to even the Bat is disgusting!"

"Nothing wrong with being polite and it's much better than being a violent, rude fool like you."

"Heh, I guess you really want to fight, don't you?" not waiting for the other to reply, Spice threw a punch at her face, which the blonde was quick to dodge; following her momentum, the fierce brunette spun and followed her initial attack with a backfist that Sugar had little trouble blocking.

"Really, Spice?" Sugar mocked, grabbing the brunette's left hand and using her other one to quickly twist Spice's arm the wrong way, earning a grunt of pain from her adversary. "You know this won't work against me. It is because of these amateurish moves that Batman _always_ defeats you."

"Shut up!" Spice yelled as she darted her head back, hitting Sugar in the right temple, forcing her to let go as she stumbled backwards. Taking advantage of this, Spice delivered a vicious knee to the side of the blonde, doubling her over. "Your skill means nothing because you can't fight dirty and that's why Batman always defeats _you!_"

"You want dirty?" Sugar growled, tackling Spice into the ground and placing her in a painful headlock. "How's that for dirty, parrot?"

"You shouldn't try this against someone stronger than you!" Spice muttered moments before bringing her elbow up, hitting the same spot her knee had hit seconds before, forcing the blonde to release her again.

"You're actually making me angry, Spice!" Sugar declared, her hand rubbing her bruised ribs.

"And you're really pissing me off!" Spice countered, her hand over her shoulder and neck, both quite sore from the way Sugar had twisted them. "You... you!"

"What? If you have something to say then do it already!" the blonde taunted.

"That's my line!" the brunette shot back. "Spit out whatever it is eating at you!"

Both women stared at each other in silence but then, at the same time, they screamed at each other:

"It's your fault we're in this mess!" Spice accused.

"You're responsible for this disaster!" Sugar indicated.

"Don't copy me!" the brunette demanded. "It is because I had to save your ass that Black Mask managed to kick us out of our turf!"

"Look who's talking, you would be dead if I had not covered your back when Mask attacked us!" the blonde recalled.

"Because of you Two Face will be furious!" Spice continued.

"And your actions will infuriate Harvey!" Sugar replied.

"Take that back, idiot!" the brunette demanded, her rage igniting again. "I would never do something to piss off my dear Two Face!"

"No, you back down, fool!" the blonde shot back, her temper flaring up once more. "Angering my beloved Harvey is the one thing I wouldn't do!"

The two henchwomen were clearly about to start beating the crap out of each other again, something that certain someone who had been watching most of the exchange, both of punches and words, could not allow; after all, she needed Sugar and Spice in top form, and they had argued enough already, no reason to let them continue with their idiocy.

"Ladies, ladies, no need to fight!" Harley Quin, clad in her black and red costume, said right then as she dropped down the tree branch she had been watching everything from. "Not when there is a chance for us to..."

Unfortunately for Harley, Sugar and Spice forgot their argument and immediately pulled their guns, which they kept concealed in thigh holsters, at her. Harleen had to admit they had managed to intimidate her a little, as Harvey's henchwomen had gone from stupidly bickering and fighting to have their guns pointed at her so quickly that even Batman would've been impressed.

"Girls, put the guns down, ok?" Quinn requested. "I've been through this scenario far too many times these last few days and it's not really my thing."

Sugar and Spice, who had reacted instinctively as soon as Quinn had interrupted them, didn't lower their weapons and kept their eyes on Harley; they could not relax at all while the Joker was probably around.

"Well, well... look who showed up, Sug," a suspicious Spice said. "Joker's woman."

"I wonder what she and her boyfriend want from us," the blonde responded. "Do you think his man wants to see ours?"

"If that's what they're here for, then they are wasting their time," the brunette answered.

"So, Harley, why are you here and how did you find us?" Sugar questioned.

"First of all... girls, could you drop the aggression levels a little bit, please?" Quinn tried, making her voice sound as polite as possible. "Joker's not here, I'm alone, ok? I just wanted to talk to you both and I found you after talking to Bruno, he told me where you were. I had to threaten him with Joker venom before he spoke so don't get angry at him, the guy's pretty loyal to your boyfriend."

"As it should be," Spice said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"And how do we know Joker's not hiding somewhere?" Sugar added.

"Mr. J had to leave Gotham today," Quinn told them. "I went to our little love nest this morning and Lex Luthor was there. He told my puddin they'd have fun in Metropolis if he made some Joker gas for him. Since Batsy often helps the Blue Boy Scout, Mr. J figured he could get him there. In short, Joker's not in town and that is why I am alone."

"I think she's telling the truth," the brunette nodded at her friend. "Remember the news this afternoon about the sky in Metropolis turning green?"

"They said only the clouds turned green," Sugar corrected. "They also said Superman was looking into it."

"Well, since that is cleared, can we talk now?"

Two Face's henchwomen exchanged a glance and a nod; that done, they lowered and put their weapons away. Then, both motioned for Harley to follow them and not too long after, Quinn was in what used to be the retirement Village's restaurant, sitting in a nice table with the other two girls.

"This stuff is really good," Harley appraised, enjoying the cold beer she had been offered. "I've never tried this brand before."

"That's because Old Brew is mostly sold in Star City," Spice informed as she opened herself another can. "You can get it here but only two places carry it."

"We only drink it because Spi here insisted that we tried it," Sugar added. "Harvey liked it so much that we always keep a few around."

"I knew Two Face would love it," Spice boasted.

"Well, it's good," Harley said as she finished her drink. "Anyway, I still haven't told you why I want to talk to you."

"I haven't forgotten about that," Sugar said. "Enlighten us then, Quinzel; what is it that you want with me and Spice?"

"Black Mask stole something from a friend of mine, and I'm looking for people like us who are willing to help her."

"Black Mask?" Both henchwomen were clearly very interested now in what Harley had just said.

"Yeah, I promised my friend I would help her hit Mask hard; I heard about what he did to you so I figured you would like to join," Harley smiled brazenly. "Well... are you in?"

"Only if we can kill that piece of shit!" Spice said harshly.

"I agree with her," Sugar added. "If we do this without Harvey's consent, we two are the ones who kill Black Mask, any objections?"

"No, none at all, you can do anything you want with him!" Harley assured. "But… could you let Alice have a piece of him? Just a little piece will do."

"Who's this Alice?" Sugar asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"She's the Hatter's bride, of course!" Quinn replied. "They can't get married yet because she's too young but I know she's really in love with him."

"Jervis managed to get a girl?" Spice was having a hard time believing Harley's claims. "I thought he killed all girls he approached?"

"Ah, but Alice is different! She's a very clever girl!" the former psychologist declared. "And she's actually the friend I told you about. Black Mask stole a lot of money from her."

"That's why she wants to go after him?" the brunette scoffed. "Money?"

"Mask also burned something very precious to Jervis, I know that is the main reason why she wants to get Black Mask; she says she's doing it for the money because she's too shy to admit her true intentions." Harley clarified.

"Really, what did Mask burn?" Spice asked.

"An original, unpublished manuscript written by Lewis Carroll," Quinn answered.

"I imagine Tetch was not happy about that," Sugar, being familiar with the Hatter's affection to the Wonderland author, guessed.

"Oh, he was out of his mind for almost a minute! I can still hear him scream," Harley joked, pointing at her ears and making a silly face. "He really went ballistic when he heard about it!"

Harley's gesture earned her a giggle from Sugar and an amused laugh from Spice; this was clearly what the Joker's henchwoman wanted and as she noticed how the other two relaxed around her, she couldn't help but feel happy and satisfied that things were going so smoothly with Harvey's girls. Quinn also noticed that unlike Alice and Lark, Sugar and Spice actually seemed to be interested in having her around, something that really pleased her.

"You said you're gathering people like us," Sugar recalled then. "What exactly did that mean?"

"Oh?" Harley smiled and patted the other two on the shoulder. "It's easy, girls! Let me explain, ok?"

"Yeah, do explain," Spice, who had also been wondering the same thing as her partner, requested while she leaned back on her chair. "Because you've never tried to contact us before and I'm really interested in knowing why you suddenly had this urge to find people like Sugar and I."

"It's actually all pretty simple! And it's all based on who we care for! Look, you know I love my pudding, right?" Harley started and when both her interlocutors nodded, she continued. "Well, I started thinking and realized there were others like me here in Gotham. I did some research, talked to a few people and voila! I had a list of all the women who love men like my Mr. J!"

The blonde and the brunette once again looked at each other, apparently wondering what Harley's point was.

"C'mon, don't you love Two Face?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I love Two Face," Spice admitted proudly. "But I don't see how that makes us alike. Don't forget my Two Face is far more serious and reliable than your Joker."

"Hey, you don't know the Joker as I do!" Harley complained. "Just 'cause he gets mad at me when I don't get his jokes doesn't mean he's not reliable."

"If you see it that way," Spice said as she took another sip of her beer. "But I guess I can see why you claim you and I are similar when it comes to the man we love."

Harley smiled at that. "Thanks! I knew you would agree with me!"

It was then that the Joker's henchwoman noticed how the other blonde had not uttered a word since she asked the duo if they loved Two Face. That was not exactly strange since her notes mentioned Sugar was the quiet and deadly one while Spice was the loud and lethal one. Still, Sugar not expressing her love for Two Face was not going according to her plan and that worried her a little.

"Something wrong?" Harley asked. "Don't tell me you don't love Two Face?"

"I like Two Face well enough," Sugar answered. "But my heart belongs to Harvey Dent; he is a true gentleman who knows how to treat a lady right at all times."

"That's because she likes all that romantic crap and stuff," Spice offered. "Don't get me wrong, I like Harvey a lot, but he's too damn soft for my tastes."

"There is nothing wrong with Harvey being soft and gentle, Spi!" Sugar complained. "I think it's much better than all the S&M… _things_ you and Two Face do when the coin lands on his side!"

"You just don't know how to have fun in the sack!" the brunette accused. "A little rough love never killed anyone."

Harleen chose to stay out of that topic and instead opened another can of beer while she watched the two women talk. The psychologist in her quickly realized the nature of the obsession driving the women in front of her was particularly similar to her own, but the interesting twist was that each one had apparently fixated on a different side of Two Face to the point that they would not entirely respond unless the side of Harvey they loved was addressed when talking to them, which explained why Sugar always referred to Dent as Harvey while Spice called him Two Face. This realization, however, was quickly buried as Harley simply decided that it was incredibly cute how they had found each a side of Harvey to be in love with.

"Hmmm… girls?" Harley called, hand up to grab their attention, not that she didn't enjoy listening to their conversation, but she did have a schedule and had to make sure Sugar and Spice were participating in the 'take down Black Mask' party she was organizing. "Why don't we go back to the previous topic? I'm sure you don't want to talk about your sexy times with your boyfriend while I'm here, right?"

"As if you don't do crazy stuff with the clown," Spice smirked. "I bet he rides you like a motorcycle!"

"Which is fitting considering your name," Sugar added, failing to hold back a giggle at her joke.

Much to her surprise, Harley found herself blushing at the other henchwomen's affirmations, which were not that far off the mark. "Girls, not funny and not the place, we're not supposed to talk about our men's performance in bed until all of us are together! You're spoiling the topics of conversation for our sleepover at Ivy's!"

"All of us together?" the other blonde asked.

"Sleepover at Ivy's?" the brunette continued.

"What are you really planning, Harley?" both henchwomen asked in unison, their tone of voice quickly turning so cold that it made Quinn feel particularly uncomfortable.

"Um… well… you see…"

"Spit it out!" Spice demanded.

"If we are to help you, we will need an answer." Sugar rejoined. "Tell us more about what you implied about women like us."

"Well, it's simple, you know?" Harley started, and continued when the other two nodded. "Like I said, there're more of us than just you two, me and Alice. I already spoke with Lark and she's in."

"The Penguin's bodyguard?" Sugar wondered.

"You know her, Sug?" Spice asked.

"Not in person, Spi," the blonde answered. "But I've heard she's very effective at what she does and that she's loyal to Cobblepot to the death. That said I doubt she loves him in a romantic way."

"She's in denial, just like Alice," Harley pointed out. "Unlike us, those two have yet to accept their own feelings."

"I still think Lark isn't in love with Penguin," Sugar insisted.

"Also Penguin and Two Face don't always get along," Spice informed. "Why should we hang out with her? Hell, why should we hang out with you or with this Alice?"

"Spi has a point," the other blonde said to Harley. "Our men, as you call them, have rarely, if ever, worked together. Their only shared goal I can think of is their desire to kill Batman."

"Lark and Alice both hate Black Mask as much as you do," Quinn said with a devious smile, happy that she had some common ground for Harvey's girls, Lark and Alice to stand on since that would make them all get along much easier. "Lark wants to help Alice bring Mask down, and she has no trouble with you at all. I don't have a problem with you; Alice doesn't have a problem with you."

"And we care about that, why?" Sugar and Spice asked.

"Ooooh, please you two! I thought we were making progress here, weren't we, girls?" Harleen sighed. "Listen, even if our boyfriends don't get along, it doesn't mean that we have to fight like they do. Ivy and Joker hate each other's guts but she's still my best friend. So I thought, wouldn't it be nice if all of us got to hang out together and be friends? We're the ones who normally get away when Batsy crashes our parties, and it would be nice if we could have someone to talk to when we're alone, like you are now. If we're all friends, we can do that and we won't be lonely, right?"

"She does make sense, Sug," Spice said after a moment spent considering Harley's words and finding them reasonable. It was true how the henchwomen managed to escape most of the time after facing the Bat, ending up alone until their boss was free again. "Making friends with the others means we would have someone to crash with at least for a night or two in case of emergency."

"Agreed, Spi," Sugar conceded as she tapped her chin with her right index finger; like her friend had, the second blonde also found Quinzel's idea to be quite sensible and particularly appealing in the advantages it could bring. "We would certainly benefit from what she's proposing."

"Does that mean we can be friends?" Harley, expectantly, asked.

Two Face's henchwomen exchanged a quick glance, a nod and then extended their hand to Harley Quin. "Yes, we can be friends," both said at the same time.

"I'll give being your friend a try," Spice continued, her hand squeezing Harley with a little bit more strength than necessary. "I think it sounds fun, so why not?"

"I'm willing to be your friend as well," Sugar offered, her soft smile never wavering during her polite handshake. "I'm convinced it can be a good experience for the three of us."

Before Harley could answer, though, she found herself between her two new friends, who had left their seats and now stood at her left and right.

"Now that we are friends, when can we go after Black Mask?" Sugar asked; one hand on Harley's shoulder. "That's the reason why you came to see us in the first place, is it not?"

"Indeed, when do we get to murder his ass?" Spice seconded, resting her elbow on Quinn's other shoulder. "That'd be the best way to bond with Lark and that other girl."

"Lark's gathering the info we'll need for the job; she said it would take her a few days to get it done," Harley answered. "Don't worry, I'll let you know when and besides, waiting for a bit won't kill you, ok? Besides, it gives me the chance to find the others."

"Others?" both Sugar and Spice asked.

"You were serious about that?" Sugar inquired.

"Yup, I think I'll go see Eddie's girlfriends next!"

"Eddie?" Spice frowned. "Who's that?"

"I think she means the Riddler," Sugar offered. "I know he's fond of hiring henchwomen, are you really sure some of them qualify as his girlfriends, Quinn?"

"Sure I am! Query and Echo fit my requirements perfectly," Harley assured. "And I'm seeing them tomorrow!"

"Well, whatever, that's not important," Spice interrupted. "What's important here's just how you plan on contacting us once you get all of us and Lark's got the info we need?"

"By phone, of course," Quinn stated. "You do have a cell phone, don't you?"

"Who doesn't?" Sugar answered. "Alright, I'll give you my number."

"And I mine," Spice completed. "Call us if you've got something worth sharing."

"Perfect," Harley smiled while adding the number of the other two. "I'll call ya both when Lark's done so we can get to work."

"We'll get some guns in the meantime," Sugar informed. "Nothing against Lark but I prefer to use our own instead of relying on the Penguin's weapons."

"Suit yourselves girls," Harley conceded. "I normally don't use guns so I don't really care about that. Anyway, I think I should go. It is late and I have an early day tomorrow."

"You can stay here if you want to," Sugar offered. "We have plenty of room."

"Yeah, what do you say?"

"It won't be necessary, my car's parked nearby and Greenvale is not that far from here," the former psychologist informed. "I've got a house there, so you could go with me if you wish."

"Nah, we're fine; this place'll be safe for at least a couple days more before we ditch it," Spice stated. "After that we might go to my brother's or to Sug's old house."

"Ok, fine then," Harley was already at the restaurant's door but she turned before leaving and stared at Sugar and Spice; she couldn't leave without an answer to a question she'd had since she arrived to Twin Drops. "Before I go, can I ask you two a question?"

"Sure," the two henchwomen said.

"Why were you fighting when I got here? You do get along quite well, so… why?"

"Stress relief," the brunette answered. "It's a nice way to burn it off."

"Spi's right. Sometimes the only way we can fix our differences is with a good, old fashioned fistfight," Sugar explained. "It is quite unfortunate and barbaric, I know; but on the other hand, I must admit it does kill stress rather quickly."

Surprised by the answer and how serious Sugar and Spice had been while delivering it, Harley couldn't stop a loud laugh. "Sorry… heh… it's just that… I wasn't expecting… that."

"Not everyone likes to laugh like a madwoman to get rid of tension," Sugar observed.

"Our method works for us, got a problem with it?" Spice growled.

"No, no… of course not," Harley finally managed to stop laughing and brought her hands up to appease the other two. "Just try not to fight for a few days, ok?"

_A few minutes Later…_

As Harley, now sans costume, drove back to her comfy house in Greenvale, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. She had most of the girls in the bag already and was certain that she could easily convince the rest to join her. That would show Ivy not trusting her ability to make new friends! Sure, Alice and Lark still hadn't truly become her friends, but they would get there. Harley knew they would.

Quinzel stopped at a red light and glanced at the list she kept on the passenger's seat, only four girls left to recruit. Harley was fairly sure Query and Echo would not be a problem and she felt confident that Iris Phelios would agree to participate. The last one however, Harley knew it would be very difficult to approach given the man she followed.

"Becky Albright," Harley muttered as she stepped on the gas. "I hope she doesn't dislike me the way doctor Crane dislikes the Joker, it would make things quite… complicated."

0-0

Next Chapter: The mistress of fear, Becky Albright.

Notes: I'm sure most of you know Sugar and Spice from their appearance in the quite subpar film Batman Forever, but they have shown up (once so far) in the first issue of the comic book prequel to Arkham City. Since that is not exactly canonical as far as being part of the comic book universe goes I wasn't sure to include them, but I like the pair and this story was a nice opportunity to write about the two. Writing them was not as easy as I expected, though; making them similar to Harley in their devotion to Harvey Dent but at the same time giving them different mannerisms was a little tricky. I hope it turned out well.


	5. Becky Albright

Disclaimer: Batman and all related characters are the property of DC comics.

Note: I've based this version of Becky on the one from my story "Twisted Reflection" which you might want to read, even if it isn't really necessary, to understand some of the things mentioned about her in this chapter.

I don't want to be the only one!

By

Y. Honey

Chapter 5

Becky Albright.

0-0

Harley stretched before opening the door to her house and was greeted with a note she found stuck with tape on the outside. That was strange, as she didn't know anyone who would want to contact her this way. Reasoning it was probably a message for Mike, the guy who had agreed to let her live in his house for a while, she simply grabbed the piece of paper and read it. The note, it turned out, was actually addressed to her and it said this:

_"Hello, Harleen._

_I couldn't help but notice that you're living in the neighborhood, that's... interesting. _

_So interesting that I can't, in fact, decide how I feel about it yet._

_Anyway, let's meet today at noon!_

_I'll be waiting for you at Greenvale's Whole-Mart. Be there._

_B.A."_

The former psychologist scratched her neck while wondering who had left this invitation. She did not remember anyone with those initials, even though she felt she should. Harley pondered on this as she walked to the kitchen and made breakfast. She didn't really feel like going, as she wanted to meet with Query and Echo that evening but in the end, Quinn decided that since the note asked for her to be at Whole-Mart at noon, she would still have plenty of time to prepare for her meeting with Eddie's henchwomen and besides, she did need to buy eggs and other groceries, so the trip to the supermarket would not be a waste of time either way.

A few minutes before noon…

Harleen stopped at the supermarket's entrance and looked around, hoping to see someone familiar but after a while of nothing, she decided to just go and do her shopping, hoping that the person who left her that note would show up later. It didn't take Harley long to get things done, and was already standing in line to pay for her groceries when she realized the air conditioner had been off for at least ten minutes, which was rather odd. A quick look to the right and the blonde noticed the Whole-Mart's large doors had been closed while she picked up her groceries and since that was the only exit, people were starting to complain to the security guard who had locked them in.

"This is weird," Quinn muttered, recalling a time the Joker had done something similar to this when he needed a large amount of hostages to catch the Bat's attention. "Smells like Bat-villain trap…"

The speakers above Harley turned to life right then and a female voice was heard.

_"Good day, customers,"_ the voice said. _"My name is Sharon Owen, the manager of this establishment. I imagine you have noticed the doors are closed and that you can't get out."_

While the customers started muttering and talking between them and some of them demanded out loud to be left out, Harley focused on the voice, but try as she might she could not recognize it.

_"I apologize for the inconvenience, but there is a very good reason for what we're doing,"_ the voice indicated. _"But because of recent events we are not allowed to let you leave the store."_

A pause, then the woman continued.

_"There is someone in the store who was infected by a monster. The Justice League was fighting with an unknown creature a few minutes ago and while they already managed to defeat it, they couldn't stop it from infecting some people. We don't know who the infected are, but we do know one of them is here."_

Quinn looked around and just as she expected, people had started acting nervous, and some of them appeared to be honestly scared. The blonde noticed then that the AC had been turned on again, which Harley knew could not be good.

_"The League should be here soon,"_ The woman went on. _"Listen, I am not supposed to tell you this but a League representative confirmed that the infection is contagious. A scratch or a bite will turn you into a monster as well. Now, calm down, the one who is infected is just a carrier, that person has not transformed yet but the moment they turn, they'll start attacking you. I'm afraid there is no known cure to this infection, so if you get bitten or scratched... you'll become a monster."_

"Bullshit!" a man behind Harley screamed. "There's no proof! There was nothing like that on the TV today!"

"Shut up you moron!" a fat woman shouted from behind the line. "How do we know you're not the one infected?"

"Because nobody's infected, you fat pig!" the man yelled back. "This is surely a prank for TV, so go back to the zoo you ignorant, fucked up Hippo!"

"I don't want to turn into a monster!" a young cashier cried, crumbling to the ground as she started to pray while she crossed herself. "I'm a good person, I can't die like this!"

Harley chose to keep her mouth shut, the men and women around her were afraid, arguing and screaming; and her past experience in similar situations had taught her that silence was the best way to avoid unwanted attention for at least a few minutes before the fighting started.

It was then that she noticed the speakers had gone silent. Feeling a little nervous, the blonde looked up again and noticed the AC vents were wide open and some green gas was leaking out of them. This was obviously the Scarecrow's fear gas; Harley was sure of it. The blonde reached for a kitchen rag she had picked up earlier and quickly brought it over her nose and mouth. Harley had a high tolerance for poisons and toxins, but Crane's fear toxin was one of the few substances that were able to affect her, and she was not going to let that happen, not when her plan to gather all henchwomen was going so well.

_"Please calm down, dear customers,"_ the speakers came back to life as the unidentified woman said this._ "I just got another message from the authorities. They have finally sent the description of the infected person!"_

That statement won the attention of every single person in the Whole-Mart, who screamed in rage demanding that information.

_"The person is a blonde woman in her early thirties,"_ the voice behind the speakers provided almost instantly. _"She is slim, has blue eyes and was wearing a red and black jacket last time the League saw her this morning."_

Harley looked down at her jacket and cursed, of course she wore black and red. The former psychologist noticed then that many customers around her were already starting to look at her accusingly, and realized that unless she did something soon, the multitude would attack her.

The voice from the speakers spoke again. _"Listen, we are in a very bad situation, the infected woman could transform into a beast soon, so if you have identified this person... why don't you take care of her? The League doesn't have to know, right?"_

"She's right!" a young, extremely scared man said then as he pointed at Harley. "She's obviously the infected one; let's tie her up or something before she hurts us!"

"I think we should do something more permanent than that!" the security guard said, gun at the ready, while approaching from his place near the door to where Harley stood. "Like the manager said, the League doesn't have to know, and this is a life or death situation!"

_"Wait!"_ the voice from the speakers called again. _"I'm being told there's another infected person here who entered the store with the blonde woman; a man wearing a white shirt with the logo of the Gotham Knights!"_

"He's there!" a cashier yelled, pointing at a terrified man standing close to the Joker's henchwoman.

"I'm not infected!" the man shouted as he reached for the kitchen knife he had on his blue Whole-Mart basket. "And I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt me!"

The security guard, who thanks to the fear gas was scared far beyond the point of reason, pulled the trigger. A shot was heard and the man holding the knife fell to the floor, a bullet wound adorning his forehead.

The guard, made bold by this and by the cheers of the frightened people, pointed his gun at Quinn and shot again, but Harley, who was already expecting this, ducked in time to avoid the bullet. This, unfortunately, resulted in an old lady getting shot in the neck.

And that was all it took for all hell to break lose. People started turning on each other, punching, kicking, biting, stabbing and screaming. The Whole-Mart was now a battlefield and people were killing each other, having forgotten the need to escape as all they could see now were monsters everywhere, monsters that needed to be destroyed.

With the exception of Harley, of course, who thanks to the rag she kept over her face was not yet under the effects of the fear gas, and was only afraid of how quickly the police would arrive to put an end to the riot. Harleen, as you can imagine, had no intention to stay at the Whole-Mart long enough to find that out.

Throwing caution to the wind, the blonde jumped over a fat teenager and bounced over one of the cashiers in order to reach the doors. Luckily, she could not see cops on the other side of the glass doors, which was very strange but also very good for her. Looking behind, Harley saw in horror that some people were already going after her; they had obviously not forgotten that she was supposed to be the one infected. Fortunately, those chasing her were in turn tackled by others and that bought her some extra time.

Desperate to escape, Harleen reached for a chair and smashed it against the doors, shattering the glass, allowing the blonde to escape the hell that had been unleashed inside the supermarket.

Harley dashed back to the parking lot, desperate to escape. She stopped to reach her car keys, but she never got to even put her hand inside her pocket, for a strong electric shock painfully coursed through her body, dropping her and incapacitating her. The last thing she saw before an unknown man covered her head with a small sack was a pretty redhead who enjoyed her misfortune.

Some time after that...

Harley couldn't really tell how long it had been since she'd been captured; but she knew that her captors had taken her somewhere in a car, that she was currently tied up to what she imagined was a chair and that the way her hands, both tied together and to her back pulled at her arms was also very uncomfortable, but not entirely unbearable; still, she hoped she could get free soon enough.

"Can you at least take this sack off my face?" Quinn demanded. "It's hard to breathe!"

A few moments of silence, then the voice she had heard back at the Whole-Mart replied. "I see you've recovered enough to talk, Quinzel; I'm busy so do try to refrain from being a pest."

It was then that the sack was removed, and Harley found herself in a dimly lit room, the only light coming from the television in front of her. The person who removed the sack was obviously standing behind her, something Harley did not like at all.

"It's not polite to tie your guests," Quinn said, but her attention was quickly drawn to what was being shown on the TV screen. A reporter stood in front of Greenvale's now destroyed Whole-Mart. The reporter described in vivid detail how what started as a riot ended in tragedy as somehow a fire had started, trapping and killing most of the people inside the store. Paramedics were seen across the parking lot helping the few survivors but no body bags were shown on screen. According to the newsman the police had yet to make any statements, but the reporter speculated an Arkham inmate was responsible for the tragedy.

"Batman and his junior brigade weren't there," Harley mused. "Not surprising since it happened during the day and they hate to show up before nightfall."

"I once heard you loved to state the obvious," the other woman said, still not moving from behind the blonde's chair. "I didn't believe it was true until now."

"Yeah, well, it's a good way to start a conversation," Quinn replied as she placed the info she had together: A noted signed by a B.A., a person who had successfully manipulated and scared a crowd using fear tactics and a large dose of fear gas back at the Whole-Mart and finally, a glimpse of a pretty redhead. "You must be Becky Albright. First time we met, is it not?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out," the other woman said. Lights were turned on then, and Harley's captor moved to stand in front of her. "And yes, first time we meet in person."

Quinn had to admit Becky's costume, different from the one she had seen her wearing in the pictures of her police file from the first time she was arrested, was actually freaking her out. The redhead whore a full black ensemble that consisted of a corset, pantyhose, knee-high boots, a tattered miniskirt, long gloves and feathers around her neck that gave her the appearance of a nightmarish crow; worse, however, was the mask. Becky hid her face behind a strange breathing mask modified to look like a beak of sorts that was framed ghastly by her red hair, giving her the appearance of a blood stained raven.

"You seem uncomfortable, Quinzel," the redhead pointed out, moving closer to her hostage as she did so. "Am I such bad company?"

"I don't know about that, but… your new costume doesn't make you look like a female version of the Scarecrow?" Quinn guessed, hoping that was what Becky wanted to hear. "It does make you look as scary as Crane, I think. Are you supposed to be The Crow or something?"

"The Crow? Of course not! Professor Crane called me 'Nightmare' the first time I wore this costume for him," Becky corrected. "A more fitting name to go with the title of the Mistress of Fear, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess it is," Harleen noticed that Becky was not carrying her cane, which was strange since according to what she had read the redhead always had one close, even if she no longer needed it after getting the corrective surgery she required to fix her hip a couple of years before she became the Scarecrow's companion. That Becky was around with no cane in sight was troubling Harley a little bit. "So… any reason why you're in full costume without your cane?"

"I don't carry it when I'm indoors," Becky explained. "That, however, is not important, Quinzel."

"What's important, then?"

The scary redhead reached behind her back and pulled a gun from a concealed holster, which she then pointed at Harley. "The important thing here, Harleen, is for you to tell me why you are living in this neighborhood."

Harley couldn't hold back a laugh. "Becky, Becky, Becky... You should know that I've been through this 'gun pointed at me' scenario too many times to count these last few days. You showing me that weapon won't scare me! Besides, you have no reason to want me dead, so why all the hating?"

"I don't like clowns, for one," Rebecca stated. "And I like spies even less."

"Spy?" Harley asked. "I'm not here to spy on you!"

"I disagree," Becky started. "I believe you were here to intervene with my plan to test Professor Crane's new batch of hallucinogenic fear gas; Good thing I managed to lure you to the testing place before you could ruin the experiment."

"I didn't even know you were around!" Quin frowned. "And I actually don't care about what Doctor Crane does as long as it isn't something that could harm Mr. J.!"

"I don't believe you," Becky accused. "But let's imagine you're telling me the truth. Why are you in Greenvale?"

"I am living here while I'm working on a solo project," Harley stated. "The Joker is not in Gotham right now, in case you're wondering."

"How do I know you're not lying?" the Scarecrow's concubine questioned.

"Because I'm on your side, Becky," Harley said with a friendly voice. "You and I are the same, why would I lie to you now?"

The Scarecrow's henchwoman stood very still for a moment and then uncovered her face by pulling the bottom of her mask down with her left hand and the upper portion up with her right, revealing the redhead's frustrated scowl. "Don't insult me, Quinzel; we are not the same at all."

"Ok, ok… we're not the same even if we both date bat-bad guys. Won't you untie me?"

"No. I find your antics extremely annoying and unfunny, and I don't feel like dealing with it," The mistress of fear explained while she put her gun away and quickly checked her cell phone for new messages. "Untying you would just give you a chance to be far more irritating."

"Annoying, moi?" Harley joked while discreetly moving her hands in circles to loosen the rope restraining her; it was working somewhat but she'd still need more time to get free. "Irritating? Surely you jest!"

"Quinn, you give us all a bad name!" Becky noted. "Your demented actions and doormat behavior is so prominent that everybody puts us all henchwomen in the same bag as you! And I find that very, very obnoxious!"

Harley stopped what she was doing and stared at the redhead while she considered her words. Could there be any truth to them? No, it wasn't possible. The police reports pointed out the differences between them all and the word on the street she had collected since before she started gathering the other henchwomen indicated most of the underworld saw them as different individuals. So how could Becky say people saw them as if all of them were the same?

"I don't follow you, Albright. What do you mean?"

"The general public thinks that all the Arkham inmates are simply following the Joker's lead when it comes to women!" the redhead explained, her voice growing colder as she spoke. "I know for a fact Professor Crane did not make me his because he wanted to copy the Joker. And I'm entirely sure Jervis didn't select Alice to do the same as your boyfriend does with you, Quinzel!"

"Wait, you know Alice?" Harley asked, forgetting for an instant about what the other woman was saying.

"Yes, I was with the Scarecrow when the Mad Hatter brought her over for examination," Becky explained, still giving no indication that she would untie Harley Quinn. "She's an interesting girl, actually; very smart. Though her lack of empathy was really a problem at first, but Professor Crane managed to fix that, if you're wondering."

"I know that, I met her a few days ago," Quin said. "We're friends, now."

"I find that particularly difficult to believe," the redhead disputed. "It took me days to get her to talk to me openly."

"Well, she even helped me when Lark didn't believe what I was saying," the blonde revealed with a prideful smile. "She's my friend."

"Lark?" Becky asked. "The Penguin's bodyguard? You know her?"

"Yeah she's my friend too!" Harleen smirked as she noticed the way Albright hesitated, apparently quite surprised by the information. "And I'm friends with Sugar and Spice, too."

"Who?"

"Two Face's girlfriends, don't you know them?" Harley asked, she had started moving her hands again, and as far as she could tell, she was seconds away from untying herself.

"No, I don't," the redhead admitted; she was about to say more, but a series of knocks on the door caught her attention. "Excuse me for a moment. And don't try anything funny."

Quinn pretended to sit still while Becky went to the door; of course, the blonde did not obey and continued moving her hands in circles, faster than before. She also paid attention to what the other woman was doing, and learned that the two Blues Brothers impersonators who had arrived were Scarecrow's two favorite gang members who had just recently collected a large sum of protection money and were there to deliver it. Harley learned then that Becky had not destroyed that Whole-Mart simply to capture her or to test that hallucinogenic gas; it had also been part of a simple plan to make the company pay her protection money, and it had paid off quite well from what she could hear. The redhead proceeded then to give the two goons in black suits their share and then sent them on their way. By the way Albright was behaving; Harleen had no trouble figuring out that one of Becky's biggest motivators was money. It made sense; since she lacked the interest in experimenting with fear that distinguished the Scarecrow, Becky had instead focused on the other things that drove Professor Crane: namely a strong desire for revenge and money. That realization gave Harley an idea on how to approach the redhead and finally recruit her for her group of henchwomen.

When Becky locked the door and turned, she found Harley sitting on her table, smiling and waving at her in what appeared to be a friendly manner?

"How the hell did you get free?" the redhead demanded, quickly reaching for a sickle she kept hidden behind the couch next to her.

"I live with the Joker," Harley said as if that was explanation enough and, honestly, it really was. "It isn't time for harvest, Becks. Put that thing down because you and I need to talk about business and I do suggest you listen to what I have to say."

"Why should I do that?" the Mistress of fear challenged. "I don't have to obey you!"

"Money," Quinn said. "If you help me, we could control part of the docks and you'd be given a nice share of the profits."

Just as Harley had theorized, Becky was as interested in money as her boyfriend, so it was not surprising for the blonde when the girl in black lowered her sickle and sat on the couch. Becky's attention had been obviously picked and was willing to give the idea a thought.

"Two Face and the Penguin run the docks; I don't see how we could control them if you're friends with Lark and Dent's girlfriends. Are you planning on betraying them?" The redhead questioned.

"No, I plan to help them," Harley answered. "And I'm planning on helping Alice, too."

"Intriguing, please elaborate," Becky requested.

"Well, it's like this…" And so, Quinn explained Becky all about Black Mask taking over Two Face's territory, what happened with the Hatter and how she had been gathering henchwomen in order to help Alice with her vendetta.

"And you expect me to help you?"

Harley smiled and nodded.

The redhead went silent for a moment, considering what she had heard and weighting her options. She was alone at the moment, since Jonathan was busy somewhere in South America and even when she had managed to both test his new fear gas as he had asked her to do and also got a nice amount of money as a side bonus, Becky was also sure that after the Whole-Mart attack it wouldn't be long before the Bat or one of his kids figured out the Scarecrow was involved and that could cause her a lot of trouble. It was because of this that Harley's proposition was very appealing; if she joined Quin's group, Becky could have assistance from the others in case Batman tracked her down and she would even have a chance to secure some more money.

"Well?"

"I'll join your group," Becky finally said. "I don't know how you're going to do this, but as long as I get a share of the profits and your help against the Bat in case he shows up, I'm willing to help you out to the best of my abilities."

"Fantastic! You're not going to regret this, Becks!" Harley exclaimed as she slid off the table and bounced to the couch, sitting right next to the surprised redhead. "I promise this'll be worth it, and who knows? You might end up making some new friends! Because while that gloomy-scary, lonely routine is fine and all for you and your man, you do need friends! And I just know you'll be good friends with the others, you'll see!"

"Your enthusiasm about me making friends is sickening me," the Mistress of fear announced with a frown, standing up so that she could recover some of her personal space. "Don't push it, Quinn; I'm ok with working with you but just for business, nothing else."

Harley simply smiled and replied with a nod. Contrary to what a lot of people thought, she knew when not to push it, and this was one of those times. It was already remarkable enough for the sour redhead to agree on joining her group and there was no need to press for more at the time. "I'll need a way to contact you, Becks. Can I have your number?"

"I really don't want you to have it, but I guess I have no choice," the redhead sighed as she scribbled a number on a piece of paper which she subsequently handed to the blonde. "Here, and please don't call unless it's really important."

"Why does everybody always tell me the same thing when they give me their number?" Harley complained. "The others pretty much all said the same thing!"

"Gee, I wonder why," Becky muttered. "Look Quinzel, I have to move from this hideout so I won't be available for a day or two."

"This place looks nice, why would you ditch it?"

"Because even if Professor Crane said the new fear gas wouldn't leave any trace on the subject's blood, I don't want to chance it," explained the redhead. "Batman and his people could find something and then they would immediately go after the Scarecrow, and since Jonathan isn't in Gotham, I'd be the next best target."

"Well, it does make sense even if in this case they would be going after the right target; you did destroy the Whole-Mart, after all," Harley said. "Here's an idea, why don't you stay with me?"

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"Yes, for real."

"Are you really, really sure?" the blonde insisted, smiling as she lost herself in the game.

"Yes! And this is why I said you're annoying and irritating!" Becky snapped. "Look, Harley… just go and leave me alone, ok? You can always call me when you need me to meet with the others."

"Fine, fine, I'll do that," Quinn agreed. "But I swear I'll find a way to make you laugh!"

"Good luck with that," the redhead sighed as she reached to the other side of the couch and picked up Harleen's purse, which she tossed at her. "Here's your bag, can you please leave now? I have things to do."

"Sure, sure…" And with that, Harley walked out of Becky's hideout, which much to her surprise was a very normal looking house just two blocks away from the one she had 'acquired' recently, and to further her amazement, she found her rental car was parked outside. "Well, for a sourpuss with no sense of humor she's actually quite considerate. She may be a good friend after all."

And so, satisfied that she had recruited one more of the girls on her list, Harley started her car and went back home; it wasn't late, barely past six, and for a moment the blonde wondered if she should do as she had initially planned and go to the bar she knew Query and Echo owned. In the end, though, Harley decided she was not in the mood.

She could always go there the following night, as it would be Friday and her chance to see both the Riddler's girls would be higher then.

0-0

Next: Query and Echo.


End file.
